Noël De Merde
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Tony : "Aujourd'hui, j'avais par miracle renoncé à sauter du pont Neuf par désespoir, mais un voleur sapé en père Noël m'a poussé. VDM" Loki : "Aujourd'hui, j'avais braqué une bijouterie, mais ma conscience m'a forcé à sauver un clodo tombé dans la Seine et à laisser le butin, trop lourd, aux flics qui me coursaient. Valeur : environ quarante millions d'euros. VDM"


_"Ho ho ho, ! Merry Christmas !"_

Under pressure - Queen

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soir de Noël qui ne te fait pas sourire une seule fois est ton dernier soir. Noël. Tu devrais pouvoir éclater de rire rien qu'au nom. No-ël.

Noël, une quantité incroyable de flouze qui aurait pu transformer en moyenne classe tous les pauvres de Paris. Noël, une quantité incroyable de bouffe qui aurait pu empêcher de crever de faim des milliers de paysans chinois, d'Ethiopiens, d'immigrés newyorkais. Noël, une quantité incroyable de bons sentiments qui aurait pu sauver les désespérés de cette nuit-là.

Noël. Sa magie.

« MON CUL ! »

Un certain Tony Stark venait de crier ça dans la nuit. Trentenaire, au chômage depuis huit mois, sans domicile depuis une semaine. Se tient sur le pont Neuf. S'apprête à faire « le grand saut ».

Le « grand » saut. 8 mètres qui sépare son corps à 37 degrés de la Seine à 2. Pas grand pour la hauteur. En quoi d'autre serait-il grand ? Parce que c'est le dernier ? Pour le courage de sauter ?

Il faut avouer qu'il hésite un peu. Le soir de Noël, tout le monde est chez soi. Même les noctambules solitaires se sont regroupés en petites bandes de trois ou quatre noctambules solitaires. Un « noctambule solitaire », tous les autres soirs de l'année, c'est hyper swag. Le 24 décembre, ça craint et c'est un léger poil pathétique. Donc : personne dans les rues alors qu'il est à peine minuit. Aucun témoin. Personne pour le tirer du fleuve.

Ouais, mais bon. Tant mieux.

Tony Stark monte sur le rebord. Il est entre deux piliers, deux lampadaires. Ses bras remuent pour assurer son équilibre, et quand il est stabilisé, il prend le temps –un dernier temps- pour contempler Paris, illuminée. Derrière lui, il y a Notre-Dame, avec un sapin en surcharge pondérale sur sa place, devant lui, il peut voir un petit bout de la demoiselle de Paris, the Iron Lady qui, sans prévenir, s'embrase tout à coup de lucioles clignotantes.

Minuit.

Joyeux Noël, Tony.

Il ferme les yeux. Refait plusieurs fois dans sa tête le schéma de l'inflexion de ses genoux, le schéma de son dernier mouvement.

N'était pas supposé attendre si longtemps. Mais il y a ce bruit. Un bruit étrange, qui résonne.

Quelqu'un qui court. Et c'est pas son jogging. On ne fait pas son jogging la nuit de Noël. Ou alors faut être misanthrope un truc de bien. Et puis, on court pas si vite pendant un jogging. Au début, on ressemble à un chevreuil bondissant (swag) et vers le milieu, on se transforme en limace transpirante (… pas swag.) Là, le mec, on dirait qu'il a les flics aux fesses.

Et puis il entend les sirènes de police se déclencher brusquement, et manque de tomber. Il rouvre les yeux, et la situation lui apparaît, assez obscure.

Le père Noël –la main sur son bonnet pour ne pas le perdre-, sa hotte sur l'épaule gauche, court vers lui, poursuivi par deux policiers, armés et l'air furax.

Tony, tu as trop bu pour te donner du courage.

Mais t'avais raison pour le jogging. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Bon, on se recentre : on voulait se suicider.

Ah oui. Mais non. Les policiers vont aussitôt appeler leurs copains et continuer de poursuivre le Père Noël.

Tony redescend de son perchoir, et il plisse les yeux pour mieux comprendre.

Le sac en toile de jute du père noël a l'air très lourd. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un stock de poupées barbies. D'ailleurs, il y a un trou à ce sac : des trucs brillants s'en échappent et font un bruit cristallin en tombant sur le trottoir.

Oh.

Des bijoux. Beaucoup de bijoux.

Si la personne censée être la plus généreuse au monde s'autorise à braquer des bijouteries de temps en temps, les politiciens n'ont vraiment rien à se reprocher.

Le type s'approche vite. Pourtant ça ne doit pas être pratique pour courir. Tony est un peu dans l'ombre, entre deux lampadaires. Pas sûr qu'on l'ait vu. Le sac qui contient le butin est très imposant, Tony se recule pour s'éviter de le recevoir en pleine tronche. Juste avant de passer devant lui, le père noël tourne la tête pour évaluer sa distance avec les policiers, et satisfait, tire le sac pour le remettre sur son épaule, le déportant vers un sdf qu'il n'avait dans un premier temps pas remarqué.

Mais le sac tombe de son épaule et va heurter le vagabond. Il se retourne pour s'excuser, mais le type, manifestement bourré, pousse un cri en perdant l'équilibre, et bascule du pont.

Loki se stoppe. Et alors que l'éclaboussure s'entend à peine avec les sirènes et qu'il ne reste que douze secondes avant qu'il ne soit à portée des tasers, il commence à jurer. Parce que ces dix kilos de cailloux précieux vont le faire couler à pic s'il ne les laisse pas sur le pont.

« Putain de clodo, siffle-t-il en posant le sac à terre et en retirant ses chaussures du pied, qui me fait foirer à la toute fin, continue-t-il en glissant deux poignées de perles et diamants sous sa chemise, un braquage prévu, assène-t-il en montant sur le rebord, depuis putain de deux mois ! »

Sans un regard pour les policiers derrière lui qui lui hurlent de ne pas faire ça, il saute dans le vide après l'impression tenace de s'envoler.

Une main sur les bijoux contre sa poitrine, il prend une dernière inspiration et pénètre l'eau noire.

« Oh putain, murmure Sam à bout de souffle en regardant leur voleur plonger.

-Je rêve… il a tout laissé ici, fait Steve en examinant le contenu du sac.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Appelle les sauveteurs.

-D'accord mais on ne peut rien pour eux. L'eau est glacée. »

Loki a alors l'impression d'être poignardé par l'eau gelée, qui a l'air de s'être transformée en un milliard d'aiguilles s'enfonçant jusqu'à ses os. Le courant le ballotte comme s'il n'était que la dernière feuille d'automne et après un court instant de panique, il décide de ne pas lutter, puisqu'il est incapable de distinguer le fond de la surface. Il sent soudain l'air contre sa peau, respire et a le temps de jeter un œil sur la rivière avant d'être à nouveau entraîné vers le fond, mais il a été tourné vers le pont, et voit juste quatre hommes s'agiter près d'une voiture à gyrophare.

L'eau s'insinue sous ses vêtements et le pétrifie de douleur. La Seine le laisse remonter une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, il a le temps d'apercevoir la tour Eiffel et quelqu'un se débattre. Il boit la tasse alors qu'un nouveau courant tente de le noyer, et se dit un instant qu'il va y passer avec autant d'argent contre son torse. Non, non, c'est trop con, il n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Il crève la surface de l'eau avec un cri pour attirer l'attention du type. Ils se sont légèrement rapprochés. Bien. Il ne sent plus ses pieds ni ses mains et il est déjà au bout de ses forces, mais il ne va pas mourir. Il a peur pour le type apparemment bien imbibé, mais ça-

Le courant l'entraîne par le fond au milieu d'une inspiration et il s'étouffe. Il bat du bras pour aller vers le type, mais s'étouffe où est la surface que de l'air allez allez !

Soudain il est à nouveau au dessus de la rivière cruelle et le type est tout près. Il lui attrape la manche et l'attire à lui, positionnant son bras sous son aine et sa tempe contre la sienne. Le type halète bruyamment mais il se met à tousser comme un tuberculeux, et ça soulage Loki. Il se met à battre des pieds désespérément pour s'extraire du courant principal.

Ils boivent la tasse une ou deux fois encore, et Loki a vaguement songé qu'il allait se noyer et qu'il devrait laisser le type couler. Mais les colliers contre sa peau et les bagues lui griffant le torse lui font penser au gros sac qu'il a laissé sur le pont et il ne veut pas avoir fait ce sacrifice pour rien. Est-ce qu'une vie humaine vaut quarante millions d'euros ?

Ne pas penser à ça ou il va vraiment laisser le clodo crever. Rester en vie, voilà.

Il rejoint des eaux plus calmes, et il tremble convulsivement et ne sent presque plus ses membres alors qu'il tente de les ramener tous les deux sur le quai. Ses yeux à demi fermés aperçoivent une échelle et il s'y accroche désespérément. Il tousse énormément, il a très mal aux poumons et il lui semble qu'il y a du givre sur ses paupières tellement elles sont douloureuses.

« H-h-hey, murmura-t-il. Oon d-d-doit mon-t-t-ter.

Ses dents ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de claquer et ses lèvres doivent être aussi bleues que celles du type qui n'arrête pas de tousser et qui prend de grandes inspirations.

-P-p-pu-t-tain m-m-merci, croasse le type avant de tousser pour retirer l'eau de ses poumons.

-De dieu, vous foutez quoi ? Les bains de minuit c'est une connerie les p'tits gars !

Loki lève la tête et tousse comme un forcené, incapable de retrouver son souffle. Sa vision est un peu trouble et il voit juste un type avec une barbe blanche. Ce qui le fait énormément marrer vue la tenue qu'il a encore sur le dos.

Puis il sent que deux paires de bras le hissent sur le quai et commencent à le déshabiller.

-P-p-p-pas t-t-touche, bégaye-t-il.

-Allez chercher des couvertures, fissa !

Les types puent et se rapprochent de son butin, bien moins lourd que pendant son plongeon. Il a dû en perdre dans la Seine.

Il crache ses poumons quand il crie :

-DEGAGEZ !

-On veut pas ton portefeuille p'tit con, tu vas mourir de froid si on t'enlève pas tes fringues ! Alors ta gueule !

Il regarde autour de lui pour trouver le type qu'il a sauvé, et il est déjà complètement nu, en train de ses faire frictionner par un sdf.

-At-t-t-tendez, réussit-il à prononcer tout en toussant.

Déjà débarrassé par les vagabonds de son déguisement de père noël, il retire avec précaution son T-shirt de son pantalon vers l'intérieur, et enveloppe les bijoux dedans. Il le retire avec précaution, et il contemple un peu dépité le tout petit sac que ça lui fait. Il se fait aussitôt frictionner avec une couverture pleine de trous, mais curieusement, ça lui fait aussi chaud au corps qu'aussi mal que si on lui arrachait la peau. Il retire son froc tout en se faisant dépecer par friction, et s'ils ont tous les deux arrêter de tousser, ils tremblent convulsivement malgré les efforts pour les réchauffer.

-Allez, près du feu, on se bouge le fion !

Le meneur, le type vulgaire à barbe blanche, les entraîne vers un espèce de vieux poêle, de ceux qui servent à cuire les marrons sur le boulevard saint michel. Il y a encore deux clochards et un chien rassemblés et Loki sert son T-shirt dans son poing.

Il s'assoit, après quelques instants où Loki tente de se calmer et de respirer normalement, sa peau perd sa teinte bleue et devient rouge écrevisse, ce qu'il lui déplaît fortement, mais bon, il est tout nu sous une couverture qui pue parmi une demi-douzaine de sdf, dont celui dont il sauvé la vie pour quarante millions d'euros.

Ne pas être sexy n'est pas trop ce qui constitue l'essence de sa vdm du jour.

-Vous êtes un peu cons, nan ? reprend le meneur après quelques minutes de silence contemplatif.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie, croasse Loki avec un mouvement de tête vers le mec.

-Je te suis putain de reconnaissant, mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé ! proteste-t-il.

-Pardon ?! Tu sais combien j'ai perdu pour sauver ta peau ? crache Loki. Et puis tu foutais quoi sur ce pont, à minuit passé ?

-Et toi, père noël, c'était des actionmen dans ta hotte peut-être ? se lève maladroitement le type.

-Tu voulais te tuer et putain j'aurais dû te laisser faire !

Il reçoit une beigne un peu hasardeuse et oooh ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Il laisse tomber sa couverture et se jette sur le type, le met à terre et commence à le cogner.

Et quand il y repensera plus tard, ça faisait vraiment très gay, deux types nus comme des vers se battant au corps à corps.

-On se calme les tafioles ! les rabroue le meneur.

On finit par les séparer et Loki se récolte un coup sur le haut du crâne. Il va répliquer un truc vraiment vulgaire quand on lui agite une flasque de whisky sur le nez.

-Tu te calmes et tu expliques !

En maugréant, il récupère sa couverture, essuie le goulot et prend un longue gorgée qui lui attire le regard noir du propriétaire de la fiole. Quand il a suffisamment savouré la brûlure de sa gorge, il se tourne vers le type qui lui doit la vie, 'tain il est son _héros_ et il lui a foutu un pain !

-Il y a que, fait-il en agitant la flasque, j'avais braqué une bijouterie et j'avais les flics aux fesses.

-Ça, j'ai remarqué, releva le type, en suivant la flasque des yeux.

-J'avais prévu d'atteindre Notre-Dame et de me mêler à la foule, surtout avec mon déguisement génial. Sauf que j'ai heurté ce type et comme il était bourré je l'ai fait tomber du pont Neuf, explique-t-il aux clodos. Comme j'avais genre dix kilos de caillasse sur le dos et que j'allais couler si j'essayais de le repêcher avec ça, j'ai tout laissé avant de plonger, conclut-il en éloignant le whisky de la main du type.

-T'aurais pu juste continuer à courir.

Loki écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber !

-Non, mec, arrête de crier comme un goret, tu as décidé de sauver un type donc tu assumes, asséna un afro-américain, assis à gauche de la barbe blanche. T'as laissé combien, sur ce pont ?

Loki soupira et finit par tourner la tête pour tendre la flasque. Mais avant de la lâcher il murmura :

-Ouvre bien tes esgourdes. Ecoute bien combien j'ai payé pour sauver ta peau.

-Pour avoir la conscience tranquille, mais bon, admettons, lança le type en prenant la bouteille. Je t'écoute, fit-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Quarante, millions, d'euros.

Le type cracha son whisky sur le réchaud et il y eut quelques jurons de la part des Sdf tandis que les flammes bondissaient.

-Oh putain, rit le vagabond à sa gauche. T'es un chic type, toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Loki, répondit-il, adoucit par le compliment.

-Moi c'est Fred, mon chien Jasper -oui t'es beau mon grand- le type à la barbe blanche c'est Balthazar, le noir comme un cul c'est Nico

-J't'emmerde, répliqua ledit Nico

-Le type qui t'a rougi la peau c'est Marc-Edouard, et celui qui t'a passé la flasque c'est Buck.

-Merci les mecs, fait-il en inclinant la tête. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, demanda Loki au suicidaire qui le contemplait.

-Tony. T'sais, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait perdre autant de fric. Et de t'avoir cogné.

-Ouais, bon, soupira-t-il. Je braquerai autre chose. Je suis content de l'avoir fait, fit-il en reprenant la flasque que Tony lui tendait. Je préfère perdre quarante millions que mon humanité.

-Ça s'tient, ponctua Fred. »

Puis Marc-Edouard sortit son accordéon et après avoir bien entamé la flasque Loki coinça sa couverture autour de sa taille et dansa autour du feu avec chaque vagabond et même le chien. Et quand il s'assit d'épuisement et d'ivresse, Tony lui répéta à quel point il était désolé et reconnaissant, et Loki lui répliqua que c'était bon, qu'il était heureux de pas l'avoir laissé se noyer, et qu'ils pourraient faire un nouveau braquage ensemble s'il était motivé. On lui sourit et répondit que c'était un bon moyen de rembourser une dette, et Loki rit en reprenant une gorgée de la flasque, sans essuyer le goulot cette fois.

Il se réveilla sans le souvenir de s'être endormi, et la Seine avait déjà troqué une couleur noire pour son vert émeraude. Par contre, il faisait extrêmement froid. Il ne restait que des braises et des bouteilles vides, et bien qu'on ait essayé de le couvrir avec deux couvertures supplémentaires, il était gelé. Fred, Nico, Balthazar et les autres dormaient sous leurs cartons et en avaient mis autour de Tony, mais c'était dangereux d'être nus ici avec leur petite baignade de la veille. Il avait eu de la chance de se réveiller avec un froid pareil.

Il se rappela soudain de son T-shirt et de ce qu'il contenait et se précipita dessus. Si ses autres vêtements (déguisement de père noël excepté : Balthazar le serrait presque contre lui et Loki ne tenait pas à le lui arracher) avaient été mis à chauffer près du feu, son T-shirt était resté près de lui, et son butin était toujours à l'intérieur.

'Tain, il n'avait jamais rencontré des gens aussi sincères dans leurs actes et leurs paroles.

Il s'approcha de Tony et lui secoua l'épaule. Il se tourna en grommelant, laissant apercevoir plus de peau nue que raisonnable.

« Eh, murmura Loki, ta proposition tient toujours ?

-Gna, coassa-t-il avec apparemment la pire gueule de bois de son existence.

-Rembourser ta dette en m'aidant sur un braquage.

-…Oui, finit-il par articuler.

-Ok, habille-toi. »

Et puis, en contemplant les cinq hommes endormis, il se rappela de quel jour on était, et se dit qu'il n'était plus à une bonne action près.

Il ouvrit son sac improvisé. De ses deux poignées et de son combat à mort contre le fleuve, il restait une douzaine de colliers, bracelets et bagues. Il sélectionna cinq bijoux d'une valeur approchante et les déposa près des corps ronflant bruyamment. Une fois habillé et prêt à partir avec Tony, il se ravisa et ramassa un morceau de charbon près du poêle. Une fois avoir terminé, il lança un sourire à Tony et lui posa une main sur l'épaule alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Tu t'prends pour un p'tit dur, mais t'es un héros idéaliste, pas vrai ? le chambra Tony.

-Tais-toi ou je te rebalance à la flotte. »

Quand Balthazar se réveilla, vers midi, il contempla longtemps l'inscription au charbon et le collier de perles noires devant lui tandis que Fred répétait « putain » comme une leitmotiv en contemplant la bague en diamant dans ses mains.

 _Les laissez pas à moins de 5 000 chaque_

 _Joyeux noël_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vos émotions vous encombrent ? Laissez une review ! Tant que ça fait plaisir et qu'ça débarrasse...

Bon courage pour les derniers jours


End file.
